


yellow

by angelslatte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Backstory, Canon Related, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslatte/pseuds/angelslatte
Summary: yellow    adjective   1. i wouldn’t mind living in yellow if this is what yellow means.   2. i wouldn’t mind drowning in yellow now if this is what it brought me.





	

 

"What’s your… favourite food?"

"Grilled steak."

"Are these even appropriate ques-"

"Shh - these are _very_ important questions!"

Iwaizumi only shrugs in response before answering, "I like tofu."

A beat of silence before the three boys turn to Oikawa, who blinks and flushes suddenly at the sudden attention. Out of habit, he begins fidgeting with his glasses. "Sorry - what - what were we talking about?"

"Favourite food," Iwaizumi answers him quickly, smiling a little to let him know it was okay.

Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Oikawa and Iwaizumi all had orders from their captain to get to know each other, and so the first years organised to meet up and eat lunch together. And while Mattsun is usually good at reading people, all he could decipher was that Iwaizumi was a grumpy boy with a permanent scowl, Oikawa was painfully shy and quiet, and Hanamaki liked talking. A lot. At this point, Mattsun would just assume the boy liked hearing the sound of his voice.

Not that he minded, of course. He liked the sound of Hanamaki’s voice filling up the silence. It had a certain colour to it which he was still trying to figure out.

"Oh! Oh, I like milk bread," he answers, eyes blinking a little owlishly.

"Mm, milk bread _is_ good," Makki hums, smiling a little. The response seems to put Okawa at ease. “but you know what's better than milk bread? Creampuffs."

 _Creampuffs,_ mattsun notes to himself with a smile, _how fitting._

"Favourite colour?"

More silence as the first years try thinking of an answer. But the silence drags on for too long to the point where Hanamaki perks up excitedly. "Can I answer?"

The others nod encouragingly, but he shakes his hand dismissively. "No, no, can I  _guess_ your favourite colours?"

They nod again - this time with hesitation. Makki only grins in response. He’s good at this.

"Oikawa! Your favourite colour is blue!"

Oikawa's lips twitch into an amused smile that eventually borders onto endearing. "It's green, actually."

"O-oh,” he falters, but he’s not to be disheartened. "Iwaizumi! Your favourite colour is… orange!"

"No, it's red,” he corrects him, but they can still see the faint smile tugging at his lips as Oikawa giggles quietly. Makki swears quietly to himself, but he still has  _one more chance._

"Matsukawa! Your favourite colour is…” his eyes widen with determination and a big, almost delirious smile crosses his face before he enthusiastically declares, "yellow!"

Mattsun blinks once. Twice. _Yellow_?

The truth is, Mattsun never had a favourite colour. Sure, he's liked colours. But a _favourite_ colour? That’s something he never thought about. He went through phases, of course - blue, grey, orange, pink - but he never had a definitive answer.

"Am I right?" Hanamaki enquires, leaning towards Matsukawa with nothing but pure interest and glee shining in his eyes, "I'm right, aren’t I?"

But the only thing on Mattsun’s mind is how he could probably drown in all the emotions swimming through Hanamaki’s eyes.

"You’re... right,” he nods, clearing his throat a little as he breaks the intense gaze first. "Yeah - you’re - it’s yellow."

"Really?" Iwaizumi raises a doubtful eyebrow. Oikawa frowns a little, fingers knotted in front of his mouth.

"Yeah, _really_?" even Hanamaki asks, tilting his head to the side. "Yellow is your favourite colour?"

Matsukawa only nods and smiles gently, but it’s more than enough for Hanamaki to slam his palms down on the table between them, making Oikawa jolt in his seat. "I  _told_ you guys I could guess your favourite colours!"

"Yeah, you got one out of three - congrats!"

"I don’t need your _sarcasm,_  Iwaizumi!"

 

It’s been two weeks since that day. The four have been meeting up for lunch ever since, quickly becoming close friends. Mattsun realises, he really isn’t as good at decoding people as he thought.

While he once believed Iwaizumi was too grumpy and had a permanent scowl, he swore his heart skipped a couple beats the day Hanamaki told him the most ridiculous joke and Iwaizumi threw his head back and practically _shook_ with laughter; eyes closed, mouth stretched open with glee and clutching his sides. It was a loud, boisterous laugh that wiped the scowl right off his face, that increased with volume as it went on and had tiny snorts in between. And all Matsukawa thought at that moment was, _I_ _want to make him laugh like that even more. Forever, if possible._

While he once believed Oikawa was nothing but painfully shy, it only took a couple more days before he completely warmed up to them. He wasn’t expecting the day Oikawa ran at him from down the hall with a loud and ecstatic, " _M_ _attsun~!_ ". And he _certainly_ wasn’t expecting Oikawa to full on _jump_ at him with his arms thrown around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist, giving Mattsun no choice but to drop his backpack and hold him before he could drop and - _oh, did he just giggle into my ear? Is that_ his _s_ _oft smile stretching against my neck?_

And he wasn’t right about Hanamaki talking a lot. Sure, Hanamaki _liked_ talking. But it was only when Matsukawa rambled on and on for a whole 20 minutes about some nonsense before he trailed off awkwardly and apologised when he realised he could talk to Hanamaki about anything with nothing but comfort. He wasn’t sure if it was Hanamaki’s pure interest in his friends, or how he tilted his head and widened his eyes ever so slightly at times, or how he would flash him an amused smile and say, "No, no, carry on” with that soft voice of his. But he felt like he could talk to Hanamaki for hours on end.

 

And he could probably live in yellow now. It was in the way Hanamaki had leaned forward when he said the answer so enthusiastically, how he practically _beamed_ up at Matsukawa and how _elated_ he was when he thought he got it right.

Matsukawa never had a favourite colour, but he could never quite look at yellow the same way again. It was everywhere now - in Iwaizumi’s laugh, In Oikawa’s heat and in Hanamaki’s eyes.

The day he realised he could see it swirling around his friends - the way pale yellow clouds puffed out in bursts along with Iwaizumi’s laugh, how yellow heat melted into Mattsun's body like butter whenever Oikawa embraced him _so_ tightly that he could feel nothing but the boy in front of him, how it practically _swirled_ around the back of his and Hanamaki’s eyes whenever he got too close but _never close enough_ \- the only thought going through his mind was,

 

_Oh..._

 

_I wouldn’t mind living in yellow if this is what yellow means._

 

_I wouldn’t mind drowning in yellow now if this is what it brought me._

**Author's Note:**

> yellow is my favourite colour
> 
> based off [this post](http://asexuallyaroused.tumblr.com/post/153122573093/whoarei-she-guessed-my-favorite-color-first)
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://asexuallyaroused.tumblr.com/)


End file.
